Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling a regenerative braking cooperation for an electric vehicle. More particularly, it relates to a method of controlling a regenerative braking cooperation for an electric vehicle, which is capable of removing rust of a disk through friction of the disk and a pad while the electric vehicle brakes by appropriately controlling regenerative braking in an electric vehicle.
Description of Related Art
In general, an electric vehicle, such as a hybrid vehicle, a fuel cell vehicle, and a hydrogen fuel cell vehicle, is a vehicle manufactured by gathering only advantages of an electric vehicle, which has no exhaust gas and has high efficiency, but has a short travelling distance, and a small internal combustion engine, which has a high output and has a long travelling distance, but has low efficiency and discharges harmful materials.
Accordingly, the electric vehicle includes an engine generating power by using a combustion reaction of fuel, and an electric motor generating driving force of a wheel by electric power supplied from the engine or a battery, and the electric vehicle adopts a regenerative braking method for improving fuel efficiency.
The regenerative braking system uses part of the braking force for generating power while the vehicle brakes, charges generated electric energy in the battery, and uses part of the kinetic energy by a travelling speed of the vehicle as energy required for driving a power generator.
Accordingly, the regenerative braking system may decrease kinetic energy and generate electric energy, and may increase a travelling distance of the vehicle and improve fuel efficiency, and may decrease a discharge of harmful gas.
However, the regenerative braking system collects energy by minimizing a general hydraulic pressure braking through an organic cooperation of the regenerative braking of the motor and the hydraulic pressure brake, and normal driving conditions of most of the drivers are a gradual braking-centered pattern, in which deceleration is small, and a case where there is no or small rate of a general hydraulic pressure braking occurs, and in this case, a surface correction of the disk and the pad performed through the hydraulic pressure braking may not be properly performed.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.